


约法四章

by carbohyandrea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	约法四章

自从小女巫和训练官确认关系之后，Natasha和Wanda就时不时抽点时间去看各个地方的公寓，虽然有部分的时间她们还在联盟总部住，但有的时候她们就能在自己的小窝享受一下二人世界了。

当然了，和训练官一起住肯定得守规矩，哪怕是训练官最最宠爱的小女巫也一样没差。为了保证生活和谐，她们一起制定了几条规矩，如果违反了就...

一、

不可以不打招呼就晚归！

大致是这样的，自从小女巫在这一片混熟之后就经常拿着Tony给的零花钱跑出去买各种新鲜的玩意，一不留神就会在外面待得很晚。有一天，她和Peter还有Steve一起去江边的嘉年华玩到天黑才跑回家，一开门就看到黑寡妇一脸杀气地站在门前看着自己，一副摩拳擦掌准备打架的样子。

「Nat、你...练功吗？」小女巫把钥匙拔下关上门，小心翼翼地问道。

「我倒是希望你解释一下，」黑寡妇指了指墙上的钟，「请问我可爱听话的小女巫是怎么在4点钟打卡下班然后8点钟回家的呢？」

「我...和Steve还有Peter去嘉年华来着。」小女巫从口袋里拿出刚刚在嘉年华乐园买的薄荷巧克力递给训练官，「Nat，你吃不吃？」

「别拿这个糊弄我！」黑寡妇虽然嘴上这么说着，但还是把小女巫拿过来的巧克力收下放进口袋里。

小女巫抱着训练官的脖子：「别生气啦！」像只小猫似的蹭蹭训练官的脖子，「我保证这是最后一次啦！」

「你这么可爱，肯定有一群坏人偷偷盯着你，在外面要特别小心，你知道吗？」Natasha揉揉小女巫的头发，温柔地说道。

「我知道。」小女巫乖乖地点点头说道。

「如果你再这样的话，我就要好好修理你。」

二、

永远永远永远不可以不听Wanda的电话！

「你死去哪里了？！」

Natasha Romanoff执行完任务之后已经非常累了，本来她以为小女巫会泡好一杯热茶然后在家里迎接她。万万没想到当她打开家门的时候迎接她的是一只咆哮的暴走小女巫。Wanda紧握粉拳往训练官身上砸了十几下，甚至还踢了两脚。

「电话也不听！执行任务了不起啊？怎么可以不听电话！我会很担心！！」小女巫一边踢打一边带着哭腔尖叫着，把训练官摁到在沙发上拉下她皮衣的外套：「我要补偿！」

这个时候Natasha Romanoff当然知道要怎么做，她一把抱住了小女巫先是在她唇上亲了亲，安抚道：「我错了，乖，我这不是回来了吗？」揉揉小女巫的脑袋，「我不会有事的。」

「我吓死了！Maria也不听电话，Fury那个老家伙也不会理我！我一直盯着新闻台生怕出什么事情，我以为你...我几乎以为你死掉了！！」

「Honeyhoneyhoney，我不会有事的。」Natasha捧着小女巫的脸，帮她抹掉脸颊上的眼泪，「抱歉，我吓到你了，我再也不会不听电话了好吗？」

Natasha褪下小女巫的睡衣，吻她白皙的脖子和肩。Wanda的情绪渐渐稳定下来，Natasha感受到她的呼吸渐渐平息，胸口的起伏也并不那么剧烈了。她继续吻小女巫裸着的身体并且把她抱得紧紧的。

「不许再这样吓我了。」小女巫啜泣着。

三、

在没有训练官在场的情况下，不许喝酒！

「Wanda,I am home!」Natasha抱着两个超市的牛皮纸袋进了门，看到Wanda正坐在酒柜边上，背对着自己不说话。

「Wanda？」Natasha试探性地叫了一句，可是Wanda并没有回应。放下手上的纸袋，Natasha拍拍小女巫的肩膀，「你还好吗？」

闻到Natasha熟悉的味道，Wanda扭头看了看训练官，然后倒进Natasha的怀里，Natasha接住小女巫，看到自己的伏特加空了一大半。

「谁让你喝这么多的？」

「我刚刚在电视上看到伏特加治胃痛来着...？」小女巫的脸红扑扑的，「我就试一试嘛，Nat我的胃刚刚好痛...」

「痛你吃药啊！」Natasha捡起地上的那瓶伏特加放在桌子上，「胃痛更不能喝那么多，快，我扶你去里面躺着！」

Natasha扶着小女巫走进卧室，为她拉开被子，然后脱掉身上的衣服换上柔软舒适的睡衣：「你乖乖躺着，我去拿胃药和热水给你。」

小女巫沾到枕头的那一刻就迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛。Natasha轻手轻脚地走出房间把门带上，到厨房里烧开水，顺便去柜子里翻个胃药出来。

结果Natasha翻遍了柜子也没找到胃药，她只好赶紧穿上外套去楼下的便利商店碰碰运气。

Wanda醒来的时候看到床头柜上放着一杯热水和两粒胃药，Natasha甚至贴了个便利贴提醒她睡醒了就把药给吃了。

小女巫吃完药之后，训练官就端着一碗还冒着热气的俄罗斯红菜汤回来了。

「把这个喝了，暖胃。」Natasha把碗递给Wanda。

小女巫接过碗喝了几口，汤的温度正好，吸饱了汤汁的牛肉炖得软软的很好咬碎。Natasha满意地看着小女巫把碗里的汤喝得干干净净之后帮她擦擦嘴。

「Wanda，咱们得有个规矩，以后我不在的时候不许喝酒，可以吗？」

「Okay.」

「That’s my good girl.」

四、

超过午夜12点不许工作！

Wanda烦透了Fury给Natasha太多资料文件的时候，因为认真的黑寡妇会把这些资料一遍又一遍地研究以对任务目标有最透彻的了解，平时在联盟的时候也就算了！就连休假的时候，Natasha也会偶尔拿出文件来看。

最过分的一次，Wanda准备和训练官一起泡澡洗香香的时候，一推开门居然发现Natasha已经坐在浴缸里面了，手里还拿着份文件！

「太可恶啦太可恶啦太可恶啦！」小女巫一边气嘟嘟地把甘蓝叶子塞进榨汁机一边盯着餐桌上的文件夹。

总有一天，我，Wanda Maximoff要让你们消失消失消失！！

这天晚上小女巫和训练官一起躺在床上看电影，小女巫看得津津有味而勤恳认真的Natasha Romanoff则是拿着手机认真地看一份作战计划。

「Nat，这也太好笑了吧！！」小女巫看到一个好笑的地方，拉拉训练官想让她也看看，过分投入的Natasha盯着屏幕看了一会才反应过来自己应该看电视了：「Oh,that’s fun.」

「什么嘛，根本没在看的！」小女巫嘟哝了一句，打了训练官两下：「我告诉你哦，你昨天带回来的文件我丢进碎纸机啦！」

「甜心，不能乱开玩笑的！那资料很重要。」

「可你一天到晚都要看那些文件，我懂拯救世界保卫地球很重要，可是我也很重要吧？」小女巫委屈巴巴地说道。

「你当然重要。」

「那以后过了午夜可以不工作吗？现在我们几乎没时间见面，白天你总是去开会，我只能在联盟揍Tony的机器人，晚上回家你也在看文件，我们独处的时间只有这会...」

「那我们就得好好利用这个时间，别浪费了。」

Natasha答应Wanda自己会注意平衡工作和私生活的第二天早上，小女巫扶着腰早早地起床帮训练官把碎纸机里的文件碎片仔仔细细地拼到了一起。

「Wanda，我完全可以叫Fury再给我一份的...」


End file.
